


A Sentence of Sorts

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have outgrown climbing into people's beds ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sentence of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> ...and yet, Bruce noticed he only really started doing it recently.

Dick climbs into Bruce’s bed at three in the morning. He’s nineteen now, and something tells him that he should have grown out of this long ago, but he curls in close next to Bruce and pulls the man’s arm around him anyways. 

"Mm. What’s wrong?" Bruce’s voice is thick with sleep, rough from shouting at criminals during their other ‘job,’ and Dick isn’t surprised at the jolt of arousal it sends down his back.

He eases closer, drapes his arm over Bruce’s torso and lays his hand flat on the man’s chest. “Can’t sleep.” It’s a poor excuse and even though Bruce knows that, he doesn’t let it stop his hand from drifting down Dick’s back. Now that Dick’s up and in his bed, Bruce isn’t going to be able to fall asleep until he’s certain the boy is there to stay.

"Figured." And he can feel the fact that Dick’s aroused. He can feel it and it doesn’t bother him nearly as much as he thinks that it should. Instead, he slides his leg between Dick’s thighs to give him a place to rub off against. In the morning, there’s going to be a mess, and he’d rather let it happen now than be surprised at six in the morning. 

"Bruce…" Dick’s voice strikes a chord in him, and fuck what’s correct in that moment because Batman might have great control, but Bruce Wayne does not. Dick sighs and lets out a soft moan and lets Bruce kiss his neck as he ruts against the man’s leg like a dog in heat. "Bruce, you don’t have to…" 

"Yes, I do." After Dick’s gotten off, he’ll fall asleep. Bruce needs to know that he’s asleep if he’s going to fall back asleep, and that’s why he needs to help Dick get off. Dick reaches a hand between them, planking on Bruce’s body as he slips a hand down the man’s pajama pants. 

Bruce can’t help but grunt and buck forward into Dick’s hand because this isn’t the first time this has happened, and it’s happened so often that Dick knows what he’s doing. He knows exactly how to stroke and hold Bruce while simultaneously getting himself off, and when he does come, he gives a few more lazy strokes and watches as Bruce follows so that he can remain on top of the man and fall asleep.

And for some reason, this doesn’t bother Bruce in the least.


End file.
